How to Annoy gold saints and maybe more
by Moon'sbird
Summary: This is stories about two little girls running around giving the Gold saints some bad day starting with Shion in joy!
1. Chapter 1

ok this is my first story one here so if its bad let me know, oh and i dont own any Saint Seiya people i want to but i ownly own Kitty and Casper

* * *

It was a quiet day in Sanctuary up at the main temple to figure could be seen leaving they both had hats on one with cat ears the other a top hat. To the people of Sanctuary that meant one think someone was going to be in a very bad mood. Casper and her friend Kitty where in every sense of the words crazy and evil, they had a bad habit of taking things to the max. They stopped just outside the main temple "well Kitty I say we did good today" Casper the shoulder long brown hair with red and black highlights say to Kitty. "Yes, Casper we did but it's just beginning!" Kitty was a bit shorter then Casper her hair to her mid back with Blue here and there blue eyes. Inside the Main temple Pope Shion had just opened his eyes and wished he hadn't, string was everywhere feathers scattered and on his head where shaving cream ram horns(think of the parent trap).

Shion a normally clam person found himself thinking of many ways to punish whoever did this. He managed to get throw the string then he stepped on something and a buck of water poured on him, he moved back a bit making a another buck fall right on him head get in stuck for a moment. He sighed knowing this was going to be a long day, so he when to work on cleaning up his room. About an hour or some later he was done, he sighed and got really for the day he went do to get something to eat. However, a top hat and a cat hat could be see leavening the dining area from the back exists. Shion sat down and toke one bite of his morning oatmeal only to spit it out "ok the person who put tabco soeus in my oatmeal and they most likely messed with my room are going to die" he said, he toke a sip of his coffee and has the fates would have it Athena walked by as he spit his coffee right now her. "Oh god, help me" he muttered, "Shion, I would like it if your cleaned the main temple for a month tank you" and with that she walked away Shion slam his head into the table making it crake a bit. "That coffee had tabco souse and soda in it" he said going back to his room.

Later on well he was training, Shion was about to punch a rock when……..Casper popped up right in front of him "hii!!" she said then disappeared. Shion sighed "they had to be the ones to have done it" he muttered, he when back to his training or tried for Kitty and Casper kept popping up in front of him and when he tried to grab one the other pulled his hair. After giving up on his training he when to meditate he heard a noise he opened his eyes to see nothing as soon as he closed them the noise came back, this went on for several minutes till he gave up. The rest of the day was relativity quite escaped for they had hidden all his documents, glues all his pens to the ceiling. Then he went to bed Shion pulled the covers back, and yelled out in frustration, his bed was cover in pins "IM GOING TO KILL THEM!!" he yelled he pushed the pins off and laid down only to have a nail go in his back as he was quietly muttering Casper and Kitty a slow death as Athena pulled the nail out. Outside the main temple Casper and Kitty heard a small yell meaning the nail had been pulled out. Kitty pulled out a paper and pen and crossed Shion's name off it "ok, Dite next?" Kitty asked her friend, "yup, and I have a few ideas" "me too" they both laughed and head to the Pisces house.


	2. Chapter 2

Aphrodite woke up in the morning he stretched then stopped when he heard a sound he slowly turned to see Lizard Misty in his bed. He blinked a few times to see if it was just him imagination, it sadly was not.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!" Aphrodite yelled at the top of his lungs, Misty opened his eyes and looked an Aphrodite then he sow where he was, "I don't know, maybe we both had something to drink?" Misty said a sly smile on his face.

Aphrodite stared at him then jumped out of his bed grabbed a rose "Get. Out. NOW!" he ordered.

Misty frowned and got out of the Pisces saint's bed, "very well then, but if you ever w-"he was cut short by a rose flying past him. "I'm going, going, gone!" he said as he sprinted away. Aphrodite sighed he had a bad feeling about today.

The Pisces saint walked over to his closet to find something to wear as soon as he did his jaw dropped. All of his clothes where replaced by girls clothes, micro minis, tube tops, bell shirts where only some of the few that he spotted imidatly. He sighed then, and then went to his mirror to fix his hair, he loud scream was heard all the way down to Libra.

The gold saint's once lovely light blue hair was now purple but not just purple but neon purple. He ran his shaking finger throw his hair. He was in shock, he sighed then he went to get his cloth thinking he could walk around in it till he can brow some cloths but when he saw it, he jaw hit the ground.

The proud gold cloth of Pisces was neon lime green. "Shion and Mu are going to kill me!" he said walking away. He managed to find a part of girls jeans luckily they fit him, he thanked that he was to small then he found a blue shirt, he put his hair up to hide as much as he could.

Aphrodite walked out to his garden and nearly had a heart attack, all of the rose where painted, neon blue and yellow. He had to admit the yellow hurt his eyes a bit.

He walked around "someone just read Alice in Wonder Land" he muttered. He found nun where spared he sighed for about the hundredth time it seemed when he was back in his room, as he stepped in a bucket of something fell on him he pulled the bucket off his head just as a tag that read "cat nip" came floating down.

The Pisces saint stared then he heard many meows, he turned to see half the cats in Athens coming into his temple heading for him. "Shit!" he said as the cat jumped on him.

Aphrodite spent most of the day trying to get away from the cats and shake the cat nip off of him.

Later on that day once Aphrodite ditched the cats and got some of the purple out he went up to pope Shion to tell him about his house and his cloth. Outside the Pisces the two who made the poor saint in the house they stared at have such a bad day laughed. Casper crossed Aphrodite's name off the list, "ready of ice cube?" she asked. Kitty toke her hat off then put a fuzzy winter hat with cat ears on "now I am!" she smiled as they head to the next house.


End file.
